McLintock's Daughter
by Timthetum
Summary: Becky McLintock finds that one spanking was not enough; despite Wyatt Earp tab this is based on the film McLintock. Comments welcomed


**McLintock's Daughter**

My engagement to Becky McLintock began strangely, with a spanking. I don't suppose it was ever a normal engagement either.

I worked for her father as a ranch hand, but GW took a shine to me, and I often spent time in the house.

Becky came back from school, back East, and, being a girl of considerable charms, soon had a beau, a useless guitar playing idiot.

One evening he had managed to lose his horse, and I offered to drive him back to his house in the dray; Becky accompanied him and, as he stepped down, she kissed him on the lips.

I stated that I felt any woman who kissed a man she was not formally engaged to was a trollop, which thought Becky did not take well. When we returned to GW's ranch she stormed in and demanded that he shoot me.

Well, GW loved his daughter, and did as she asked. As I lay there on the sitting room floor I was surprised to find myself alive, until I realised that I had merely been shot with a starter pistol, using blank cartridges.

Now it was my turn to be angry, and I declared that Becky needed a spanking; taking her across my knee I had my hand raised to strike when GW caught my wrist. I thought that he intended to prevent the beating of his daughter, but instead he placed a small coal shovel into my hand, so that I might administer a more efficient punishment.

I thanked him, and whaled away at Becky's rear for a couple of minutes; I gave that spanking all I had, and Becky sure felt it.

Anyway, to cut a long story a little shorter, later on we ended up in a bale of hay, engaged and kissing. GW was kind enough to consent to our marriage, and our formal engagement was announced. However matters did not finish there.

GW and his wife had been estranged, but, after he gave her a sound spanking, they had come to an arrangement, where they thought they could live together.

All might have been well, but Mrs McLintock did not approve of me; she didn't think I was good enough to marry her darling daughter, and she said so. Continually.

GW took this with a pinch of salt, but over time I guess it wore on Becky, who seemed to grow dissatisfied.

At college she had been able to buy the finest dresses around, but now she was to be my wife I insisted she only buy what I could afford. She'd need to get used to this, as times would be tight at first when we married.

GW was a good boss, and paid decent, but even when we married and he settled some land on us as a dowry we'd have to work hard to make much of it.

This chaffed Becky, and I guess she thought she could sneak items into her wardrobe behind my back; I got tired out seeing new things that she passed off as something from back East.

I decided to have it out with her, and one evening when I took her back to the ranch after we had been riding I asked to see her room. At first she refused, saying it wasn't decent for me to enter her bedroom until we were married. I insisted, saying she could wait outside, for appearances sake.

She protested all of the way upstairs, but I pushed past her, and entered her room. There on the bed lay two packages from the store, with dresses I had never seen before!

I guess Becky recognised the look in my eyes as I left the room, and she began to back down the stairs; I followed her, a storm on my face.

"Now, Devlin, it's not what it seems! I only bought those dresses to look nice for you. I can take them back."

"Becky, I told you not to buy what I can't afford! You disobeyed me!"

"You're not my husband yet. I don't have to obey you. Or anyone."

"I wonder what GW would think of that. And I don't care. A woman should listen to her man. Or…"

"Or what? Don't you dare lay hands on me, Devlin Warren!"

"I thought we had this straight from before, but I guess not. If you won't listen to sense I guess I'll have to spank it into you."

We had reached the foot of the stairs by this time, and I grabbed Becky's arm, dragging her into the sitting room. She struggled wildly, but I was not to be put off.

I pulled her to the couch where I had spanked her before, and sat in its middle. Becky fell across my knee, and fitted nicely.

She had taken to wearing men's jeans to ride, in the Eastern fashion, which I did not generally approve of. Now however it meant that, pulled tight across her bending figure, her rear was nicely highlighted. It rose from my lap, a clear target.

I raised my right hand and whacked it down against her bottom. A cloud of dust exploded into the air, and Becky issued a satisfying gasp. I smacked again, and a bit less dust flew up this time. I resolved to remove every last bit of dust from her behind, and to that end I spanked away forcefully, covering every inch of her bottom.

Becky's squeals and shrieks soon echoed my spanks, and I thought that we created a nice musical combination.

I guess it was no surprise that the ruckus we caused attracted attention, and as I was near finished GW strode into the room. He assessed the situation at a glance and walked across to us.

"Oh, Daddy, help me!" Becky wailed.

"Son" said GW, bending down by the side of his favourite arm chair "I told you before, the hand is fine with children but for grown women you need something a mite heavier. Try this." He handed me a firm soled slipper. "I think it'll do the job."

"Daddy!" Becky more or less screamed. I nodded my thanks, and bought the slipper down on his daughter's behind. The results were fine; she yelled and tried to wriggle away.

I held her in place, and employed the slipper again. Several more times in fact; when I finished tears ran down Becky's face, and, once I let her up, she clutched at her burning backside.

"Those clothes go back tomorrow, Becky. Right?"

She sobbed agreement and fled up stairs. GW nodded his approval and fetched himself a cigar.

"Think you'll be able to handle her?"

"Oh yeah, I believe she'll get my message. Might need another spanking or two though"

"If I'd treated Katherine like this when we younger our marriage would have been a happier one. Keep it up young Devlin. She'll come around. Becky's a good girl. But you might get yourself a pair of these slippers."

So I did.


End file.
